Yoshi
Yoshi is a dinosaur who appears in the Mario series. He first appeared in "Secrets of the Berry Juice". He's voiced by Andrew Sabistion (The New Super Mario World and Secrets of the Berry Juice only) and Kazumi Totaka (Video games since Yoshi's Story only). He has twins which are representatives of the Yoshi colors from the Mario games such as Yoshi 2. Gallery SMWYoshi.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario World Mario and Yoshi SMW.png|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario World with Mario riding him and wearing a cape. Yoshi 24.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in the game of the same name hatching out of his egg. MKYoshi.PNG|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario Kart Yoshi and cookies YC.png|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi's Cookie eating a bunch of cookies. Yoshi and Mario YC.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi's Cookie with Mario riding him, dressed as a chef, holding a tray with cookies landing on it. YoshiCookieSquash.png|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi's Cookie getting squashed by big cookies. Yoshi's Cookie! YF97.png|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi's Cookie and Nintendo Puzzle Collection eating a cookie. Yoshisafari.jpeg|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi's Safari with Mario next to him holding the Super Scope. Mario&YoshiSafari.png|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi's Safari with his pupils shaped like a swirl with 2 bandages making an "X" on his nose and Mario holding the Super Scope on him, with the same 2 bandages making an "X" on his nose. Mario'sT Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Mario's Tennis putting the racket on his mouth, holding a ball on his right hand and being curious. VerminYoshi.png|Yoshi as he appears in Game & Watch Gallery 2 holding 2 hammers and hitting a Paratroopa with one of the hammers in Vermin. YoshiShocked.gif|Yoshi as he appears in Game & Watch Gallery 3 feeling shocked while catching a Bomb-omb. YoshiSeeds.gif|Yoshi as he appears in Game & Watch Gallery 3 spitting seeds at a Fly Guy. Yossi.gif|Yoshi as he appears in Game & Watch Gallery 3 relaxing with his meal. Babymarioandyoshi.png|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island carrying Baby Mario. YoshiEggThrow.JPG|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island throwing an egg with Baby Mario inside a bubble above Yoshi. RPGYoshi.gif|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Yoshi TA.png|Yoshi as he appears in Tetris Attack holding 2 panels. Yoshi - Mario Kart 64.png|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Kart 64 Yoshifishing.gif|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party playing Cast Aways. Yoshiside.gif|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party Yoshistory2.png|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi's Story waving his hands and walking. YoshiSmash.PNG|Yoshi as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Yoshiswing.jpeg|Yoshi as he appears in the Nintendo 64 version of Mario Golf swinging the golf stick. Yoshigolf.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in the Game Boy Color version of Mario Golf Yoshi2.gif|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party 2 dressed as a pirate. Yoshitennis.gif|Yoshi as he appears in the Nintendo 64 version of Mario Tennis holding his racket. BirdoandYoshiTennis.png|Yoshi as he appears in the Nintendo 64 version of Mario Tennis holding his racket with both hands with Birdo. YoshiTennisGBC.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in the Game Boy Color version of Mario Tennis MP3yoshi.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party 3 playing Etch 'n' Catch. Yoshi Mobile Golf.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Mobile Golf swinging the golf stick. MKYS.PNG|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Kart: Super Circuit Ssbmyoshi.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee SMW Mario2.png|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 with Mario riding him, wearing a cape and now holding a Cape Feather. Sms marioyoshi.jpeg|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario Sunshine with Mario riding him and wearing F.L.U.D.D. Yoshi MP4.png|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party 4 MGYoshi.PNG|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour swinging the golf stick. Normal yoshibirdo.png|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash riding the Turbo Yoshi with Birdo. MnL Yoshispecies.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga sitting at a seat at the Yoshi Theater holding a cup of popcorn. Yoshi5.jpeg|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party 5 sitting on a Chain Chomp and holding a thing that looks like a Chain Chomp in the Chomp Romp minigame. PM2 Yoshi.PNG|Yoshi as he appears in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Yoshitennis.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Power Tennis holding a tennis racket. Yoshi SM64DS.png|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario 64 DS preparing to throw an egg. Yoshi Mario Hat SM64DS.png|Yoshi as he appears in Super Mario 64 DS holding Mario's hat. Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party 6 walking. MP6 Yoshi.png|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party 6 holding a hammer. 591px-YOSHI.png|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi Touch & Go trying to catch Baby Mario. Yoshi and Baby Mario YIDS.png|Yoshi as he appears in Yoshi Touch & Go and Yoshi's Island DS carrying Baby Mario and pointing at something while walking. Yoshi and Birdo Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party 7 with Birdo touching his saddle and they look at each other. MPA Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party Advance winning a bunch of coins. MPA Yoshi2.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Party Advance holding a fishing pole with a Cheep Cheep on its bait. YoshiGP.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Mario Kart Arcade GP His styles in every game he appears http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/6/64/Yoshi_Shrine.png Category:Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Secrets of the Berry Juice Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Cute Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Sabistion